Just what I feel
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Different song fics expressing House's feelings and his POV about Cuddy. HUDDY


_**Huddy- different song fics. All House POV**__. _

_**Some are only songs, just thoughts that House would think. **_

_._

_Before we met I was free  
I never had to worry about anyone but me_

-It's the truth, since I laid my eyes on you, i've never stop loving you.

_Now that boy is gone and in his place  
Is a man who needs to hold you night and day_

We've known each other 20 years.

A long time.

I've changed.

So long ago.

I don't deserve you.

_So if I stumble, if I fall  
Forgive me I'm just learning as I go alone_

No matter what I've done or said to you, you always pretend it didn't happen.

I hurt you.

Why are you here'?

Excuse me.

For everything I've done.  
_  
See me through, see me through  
This aching heart has come so far  
To be with, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all this love I never want to lose  
See me through_

I promise, I'd never wanted to leave you. Look deep inside of me and you'll see the truth.__

I know sometimes I let you down  
But I'm still getting used to having you around  
And if I ever make you cry  
There's nothing I won't do to make things right  
I'm not perfect and that's for sure  
A little time is all I'm asking for

Stacy left me so could you, I'm afraid.

My heart has been broken.

It's taking time to heal.

Too long.

I can't change, so there's still time, for you to turn back.

I'll understand.

It's the price I've gotta pay, for hurting you.

But I'm begging you, I need you. So wait a little longer.__

See me through this mask I wear  
Well, I'm almost there, you know I care  
I am the man you always thought you knew  


You know the real me, you see who I really am, even though he's like a shadow.

Never visible.

_  
See me through, See me through  
Oh see me through  
yeah yeah  
oooo ooo see me through  
oh we're almost there, can't you see that  
I'm almost girl I'm almost there  
This mask I wear  
Girl, I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
See me, See me through this mask I wear,  
I'm almost there  
ooooo girl  
See me through, ooo yeah_

**We'll be reunited once more. Never in these years i've loved anyone but you.**

**You are my life, you will always be a part of me.**

--------------------HUDDY_HUDDY_HUDDY_HUDDY-------------------

.

_Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love_

**-Yes, my true love is you. Never was anybody else. You were the only one. The one that beats my heart.**__

Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect

**That was a long time ago, back in the days when we were in med- school as a couple. **

**We've changed since then.**

**You are the only one who i loved.**

_[Chorus]__  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

**The past is long gone and the future is so far away, so there's only the present to make it up to us.**

**To make everything right.  
**  
_Every afternoon I make a phone call  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
I drag myself through a few more hours  
Then head on home to try and beat the dark_

**Your voice is something special, so unreal.**

**So loving.**

**I try to figure out a way**

**To make verything right**

**But nothing comes to mind.**

_Her smile will be right there when I step through that door  
And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before_

**It happens everytime i walked in the lobby of the hospital, **

**You'll look up and see me.**

**I don't stop to say hello**

**And so you look back down.**

**But i turned around to see your face**

**And you give me that smile**

**I've been waiting for.**

_Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it_

**I don't know what'll do without you.**

**You've always been here for me.**

**What'll happen when you're not ?**

**I just won't make it.**

**And that is why i have to finally say it.**

_Yeah, of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough_

**We have to uncover what've been hiding**

**Because i can't tell you by myself**

**You'll have to figure it out.**

**But first of all**

**Let me finally kiss you.**

**And you'll discover my darkest secret.**

.

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

_If I ever write the story of my life  
Don't be surprised if you're where it begins  
Girl, I'd have to dedicate every line on every page  
To the memories we made, while you loved me_

_  
I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
While you loved me_

I'd start with chapter one, love innocent and young  
As the morning sun on a new day  
Even though I know the end, Well I'd do it all again  
'Cause I got a lifetime in, while you loved me

I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
While you loved me

i was born the day you kissed me And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived)  
I was born the day you kissed me  
(the day you kissed me baby)  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived) While you loved me

**I live through you, only you. You come and go but in my heart you never leave. It would inflict me to much pain, if you let me go. So I go on my side and pretend I don't care, but the truth is that's the only thing I think about. Is you. And me. Just us.**

**I keep remembering all the memories that we shared, together, I think that the longer I remember them, they'll never fade away. And be in my mind eternally. **

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

_._

_From time to time I have regrets  
For all the things I didn't say  
That were on my list  
From time to time my memory slips  
But you're the one thing in my life  
I won't forget_

**I'll never be able to forget you, i've tried believe me, but when i do, the only thing that my feelings do, is grow.**__

_[Chorus]__  
There'll never be a minute of the day  
I won't think of you  
My feelings are so strong in me  
I feel it through and through  
There'll never be a night that's so dark that we won't shine  
Or a dream that we've lost that we can't find  
You'll always be, oh the one for me  
I think of you from time to time  
And in between  
_

**It's like I live for you and only you. You are my reason for being here, if you weren't i'd be gone so long ago. **

_  
You'll always be, oh the one for me  
I think of you from time to time  
And in between  
oooo yeah_

**Always in my mind. All the time. Never leaving my thoughts.**__

You'll always be, oh the one for me  
From time to time  
And in between yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah I do  
I think of you from time to time  
And in between, yeah

**I just think of you**

**Day and night.**

**Whether the moon is white**

**Or the sun is bright**

**In my dreams and in my mind.**

**Now I've gone blind**

**Afraid of what you might see**

**Through the real me.**

**I wish it was easier**

**But nothing has been harder**

**You think you're the blame**

**But it's not the same.**

**I'm just lame. **

**It's just**

**I love you so. **

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

.

_**"Yes I Do"**___

Do I cry, in the night?  
Do I long to hold you tight?  
And do I wake, wanting you?  
Yes I do  
Do I recall, everyday,  
How you took my breath away?  
Do I remember loving you?  
Yes I do  


**Memories are a power thing, they never what us to forget things like those.**

_  
__[Chorus:]__  
Yes I do dream of all we had together  
Yes it's true we lost it all forever  
And do I pray anyway?  
Yes I do_

**Becuase dreams come true.**__

I don't live in the past  
Wanting love that wouldn't last  
I don't ache, like I used to  
Yes I do

**Just wish that i could go back, and change everything, so nothing will be so black**__

Yes I do  
Do I pray?  
Yes I do dream of all we had together

Yes I do

And Yes I do

**And i'll i can do is marry you.**

**Now.**

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

**.**

_I guess it's cause and effect  
Your heart and mine  
The way that we connect  
Keeps blowing my mind  
There you go again, it never ends  
What you do to me_

_[Chorus]__  
That I have seen the light of day  
Love is finally going my way  
Is it too good to be true  
Give me one more kiss, one more touch  
Baby, I just can't get enough of you  
This time, too good is true_

All of a sudden  
I'm not who I used to be  
I had my heart locked  
But you held the key  
And you find a way, everyday  
To show me even more

Some people say we're too good to be true  
But they don't get to be loved by you

Oh this time, too good is true  
Yes it is, yeah

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

_._

_I have always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet type till now  
And I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms_

_[Chorus]__  
I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud_

You keep bringing out the free in me  
What you do to my heart just makes me melt  
And I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to kiss and tell  
A love this true can't be subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell

Baby, I want the whole world to see  
Just how good your love looks on me

Baby, I love to love you out loud  
Yeah, I love to love you out loud

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

.

**"You"**  
_  
Every road that I've been down  
The only truth that I have found  
There's only one thing I can't live without  
You_

I was searching for something I thought I would never find  
Losing my mind  
In and out of bad love, I thought I was born to lose  
Then came you  
I thought I knew what the real thing was  
But nothing shakes me like your love does  
I've been hypnotized  
Now I realize

Every time I get lost in a temperamental mood  
You still stay cool  
Just when I think that this life's about to drive me insane  
You take the reins  
Every time I feel I'm drifting off course  
You're my compass, you're my one true north  
In a mixed up world  
You make sense to me girl

Yeah, every road girl  
Leads me to you  
And baby, that's all I need to know

Every road that I've been down in my life  
Every time I feel I'm taking off  
Every road that I've been down in my life  
Every road girl, leads me to you  
Yes it did, yes it did  
Every road girl  
Every road leads me to you

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

.

**"One Good Love"**

(house and CUddy's child POV)  
_  
One good love  
Erases all the bitter tears on an empty dance hall  
All those lonely nights when she never called  
It just don't seem so tragic after all  
With one good love_

One good love  
And daddy's hands were strong and fair  
And a momma understands because she's been there  
And all mistakes were just because they cared so much  
With one good love

**I would never wish for better parents than i have now. I owe them everything i know. I never want to go.**

_[Chorus]__  
One good love  
You bless all my memories  
You soften the fall of my tears  
And in my arms you're more than enough_

**You and mom fight, but i know through it all. You'll always make the right call.**

**You always say to me, i'm the best things that's happen to you, but they're an exeption for everything. You are meant to be, so you truly are the best thing that's happen to yourselves. **

_You're one good love_

Hey you're one good love  
Yeah, you're one good love

One good love  
And born again means more than pass the plate and bow your head  
Yes, you bury what needs burying, you raise it from the dead  
The very best, you heal the brokeness, give grace to everyone  
With one good love

Yeah, oh, one good love  
Hey, hey, one good love  
Yeah, I'll give you one good love  
Oh, give me one good love now, love yeah  
ooooooo yeah  
Lord, I feel born again, yeah  
You got to give me one good love now  
One good love

.

**"It's Not Just Me"**  
_  
Tell me you've had trouble sleeping  
That you toss and turn from side to side  
That it's my face you've been seeing  
In your dreams at night_

Tell me that you wake up crying  
And you're not sure exactly why  
Tell me that something is missing  
In your life, in your life baby

_[Chorus]__  
Tell me that you live for love  
That forever is never enough  
That you've waited all your life to see  
That you want so badly to believe  
Tell me that it's not just me_

I could have sworn I saw you smile at me  
Standing in the poring rain  
At a loss for words and running out of time  
I said this crazy thing (crazy thing), I said

Hold me now and tell me that you do believe  
In a soul, a soul mate  
And tell me, and tell me, tell me

**Don't bother, i already know. You love me so.**

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

.

**"Waiting All My Life"**

_Everybody needs it  
Everybody wants it  
Everybody's searching for someone  
Been down a thousand highways  
I never thought would end  
Baby, I've been_

Waiting all my life to find you  
Always been one step behind you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life

I was tired of waiting  
Every night was praying  
Everyday would be the day I'd find you  
I grew so impatient, how long would it take  
To know you were out there somewhere  
Somewhere waiting, wondering just like me

I've been waiting all my life to love you  
All that time I was dreaming of you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life

And did I lose faith, did I lose heart  
Maybe I did, but I never lost my way  
To where you are-I've been

Your love I've been waiting  
Your love I've been waiting all my life  
All my life, all my life

**My life must be over, because now i finally have you.**

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

.

**"Some Say"**

_There's that star, the one they said we'd never reach  
And just close your eyes  
There's the missing moon, there's the Milky Way  
Heaven's straight ahead, we'll be there today  
Rainbows right and left, sunshine everywhere  
If it couldn't be baby, how did we get there_

_[Chorus]__  
Some say we'll never get it off the ground  
Some say we'll never make it out of town  
That someday we'll end up a world apart  
And some say we're a couple of crazy kids  
And some say that's exactly what they did  
And I say you got to go with your heart  
And baby, look where we are_

There's that home, the one they said we'd never share  
And just close your eyes  
There's the picket fence, there's our mailbox,  
Puppy on the porch and roses up the walk  
Shinny minivan, kids in every seat  
Someday we'll look back and say it wasn't just a dream

**Because now it's true. We are together. I wouldn't want to go back. Even if i had the power to.**

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

.

**"Love Another Day"**  
_  
It's 3 AM and you're still wide awake  
Wondering how much more your broken heart can take  
All he left you with was shattered dreams  
I know it's hard to see right now, it's not as bad as it seems_

You'll live to love another day  
Happiness is on it's way  
Hold on  
It won't be long  
I know the pain you're living in  
Sometimes you've got to lose to win  
It's okay  
Don't you worry baby  
We all live to love another day

I know you say you've lost your faith in love  
And it's not written in the stars above  
I wouldn't tell you anything but the truth  
I've been where you are  
And I'm living proof

You'll live to love another day  
Happiness is on it's way  
Hold on  
It won't be long  
I know the pain you're living in  
Sometimes you've got to lose to win  
It's okay  
Don't you worry baby  
We all live to love another day

What's here right now didn't come to stay  
The sun is gonna rise again and the clouds will roll away  
Believe me when I say

You'll live to love another day  
Happiness is on it's way  
Hold on, hold on  
I know the pain you're living in  
Sometimes you've got to lose to win  
It's okay  
Don't you worry baby  
We all live to love another day

Don't you worry baby  
We all live to love another day

**I'm coming to you. It's like i'm gonna save you. Just please don't let go, until I have, because otherwise i'll lose you.**

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

_. _

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

**I'm not going to hide it any longer. I'm ready to tell the world.**

**I'm not hidding anymore.**

**Don't worry, this is what i really want.**

**Just be with you.**

.

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

_I should be out in that driveway stopping you  
Tears should be rolling down my cheek  
And I don't know why I'm not falling apart  
Like I usually do  
And how the thought of losing you's not killing me  
I feel bad  
That I can stand here strong  
Cold as stone, Seems so wrong  
I can't explain it  
Maybe it's just  
I've cried so much  
I'm tired and I'm numb Baby I hate it  
I feel bad that I don't feel bad_

I can let myself be angry over wasted time  
And sad about just throwing love away  
Yeah I almost wish my heart was breaking  
But I cant lie  
All I want to do is turn the page  
I feel Bad

That I can stand here strong  
Cold as stone, Seems so wrong  
I can't explain it  
Maybe it's just  
I've cried so much  
I'm tired and I'm numb Baby I hate it  
I feel bad

That I don't feel bitter, alone  
I just feel its time, its time to move on  
I just gotta move on and on and on and on

Yeah  
Baby it's just I've cried so much  
I'm tired and I'm numb baby I hate it  
I feel bad that I don't feel bad  
No, I don't feel bad

**Because you always come back. Because you'll be on the right track.**

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

_._

_  
You waved your hand and it was done  
So let it be and there it was  
A mountain, so high, it broke through, the sky  
A canyon, so deep, it'll bring a man to his knees_

_[Chorus]__  
I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true  
You've made the heavens and the stars  
Everything, come on how hard  
Could it be, To make her love me?_

I've said some things I shouldn't have  
Tried everything to win her back  
I'm human, I messed up, Is she gone?, Are we done?  
Forgiveness, another chance, that's all I want, it's in your hands

_[chorus]__  
I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true  
You've made the heavens and the stars  
Everything, come on how hard  
Could it be, To make her love me?_

**Well I do. I just want to be forgiven. And open her protected heart.**

---------HUDDy_HUDDY_HUDDY--------------

.

**"Words I Couldn't Say"**  
_  
In a book- in a box- in the closet  
In a line- in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one june  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the mooon_

There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tounge  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms  
And I let it all slip away

What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say

Theres a rain that will never stop fallin  
There a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldnt pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this  
And it too late now

What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say

What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say  
.

_From the moment that we met  
My world was turned around  
Upside down  
To some degree I still regret  
My memory for keeping you around  
Girl I thought that you were mine  
But my broken hearts been shattered  
One too many times  
And I don't want to see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here,  
But I'm better when you're gone  
I'm certain that I've given and oh how you can take  
There's no use in you looking  
There's nothing left for you to break  
Baby please release me  
Let my heart rest in pieces  
Someone let you down again  
So you turn to me  
Your convenient friend  
Oh but I know what you're doing  
And what you hope to find  
I've seen it a thousand times  
Oh the fire we had before  
Are now just bitter ashes  
Left scattered on the floor_

**I love you…**

**It's just as simple as that.**

.

_These songs are all from Rascal Flatts._


End file.
